Reno's SlipUp
by KellyFoo-TI
Summary: Reno's been classified as a partier, but perhaps he's finally met his match. When an attractive young woman makes him an offer he can't refuse, how can Reno say no? Yet, the Turk seems to be a bit over his head. Reno x Original Character...the M rating


**Author's Note: Memphis is an original character designed for plotting at an RPG. This story takes place during the early part of the Final Fantasy VII game.**

Memphis looked around the dark alley carefully, shoving her black-gloved hands into her pockets and shrugging her shoulders up. Rumors had been flying around that ShinRa was on the hunt for the last of the Ancients...and now, Memphis was in a league of her own. She'd known of the other, the innocent flowergorwing girl a sector over...and she couldn't help but feel relief that her disappearence had been confirmed. That meant ShinRa had her, and the heat was off of Mem...at least for now. Trying to look inconspicuous, she sauntered into the pub and looked around, appraising the group. She'd been the outgoing one, the partier. Nearly every dirty profession had at one time been experimented with by the dark-haired Ancient, nearly every indecent manner of risk-taking used to keep herself occupied. She was instantly drawn to the form of a red-haired man at the far end of the pub...he was raising some sort of Holy Hell about the quality of the liquor and how it didn't seem to be working fast enough. He was wearing some sort of expensive suit, although it was rumpled and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He seemed...interesting.

Meandering on down the line casually, heads turned to look at her. It wasn't often that attractive women wondered into these shithole taverns under the Plate, so the perverts and low-lifes all had to stare...Mem was used to it, though. A life spent in the slums had given her a thick skin towards the nastiness of the human race. Sliding onto a grimy stool next to the red-haired man, she smiled and said, "Gimme a mug of that shitty boose. Tonight, I'm cuttin' loose." Memphis had never been the queen of eloquence or elegance...and aparently this caught the man's eye. Swivelling his stool to look at her, he grinned wickedly.

"Name's Reno. Have I drank with you before?" The ironic honesty that seemed to come with the line made Memphis chuckle, and she said, "Well...not yet. But that's about to change." As the bartender slid her a mug of something that looked similar to moose urine, she smiled with a wild look in her blazing blue eyes and lifted the mug. "Here's to new drinking buddies, Reno."

Reno watched her down half of her mug in a few drinks, the look on her face showing it couldn't have been decent beer. Amusement etched every line of his face - which already showed some signs of alcohol - and he said, pointedly, "I don't believe I caught a name." Memphis slammed her half-empty mug on the bar and smiled cheesily. "Hell, I guess I oughta throw one out there so you _can_ catch it..." Shaking her head and laughing as if her corny joke were actually worthwhile, she sighed and said, "Memphis...you can call me Mem, though...by the time I'm done drinking you under the table you'll be lispin' your F's and trippin' over your S's."

As the night rolled on, it seemed Reno had taken this as a personal challenge. It seemed as though tolerance was evident in both cases, since both rolled on much longer than thier average body masses were probably apt to accept. Eventually, the fat, balding man behind the bar was pressured to kick them out; their riotous voices and public flirting was beginning to bother the elderly men and bums that normally roamed this place, and if he didn't remove them soon, they'd never leave. So Reno and Memphis were turned onto the street, stumbling over one another's feet, arms draped across each other's shoulders for support.

"Ever been to the surface, Mem? I got a nice apartment up there..." Reno grinned cheesily as Memphis agreed to his offer, continuing on. "I'm kinda important up there, so, like...we can skip the whole I.D. thing on the train...I'm, yanno, kinda a big deal." Memphis just laughed, too gone to point out that she'd never heard of him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her pale face flushed with the alcohol and laughter that was circulating through her brain. "I'm sure a, uh, important man like you...I'm sure you, you got a real nice place." Reno didn't say anything...he just hoped she was drunk enough not to notice the dirty laundary and beer bottles over the entire apartment.

After a half-an-hour of transit from the slums to the high-life downtown of Midgar, Reno and Memphis burst through his apartment door, plastered to each other at the lips. Reno was finding it hard to keep up...Memphis seemed to be running circles around him. This only inspired more excitement, and as he pulled her by her waist through the wreckage of his foyer towards his bedrood, the fore part of his pants made an impressive peak against her stomach. This inspired a small giggle from Memphis, muffled by the kiss. She didn't break it as she reached down to undo his belt, having mastered a technique of rhythmic breathing through her nose to avoid breaking a kiss. Even through the shrowd of alcohol, the jack-of-all-trades never forgot her tricks.

She had to stop halfway through pulling his belt off because Reno had pushed her away and suddenly began tugging her tight-fitting, light aqua tank top roughly over her head. He was surprised to find, despite her impressive bust, she went without any supportive undergarment. Pausing to admire, he commented, "A little bo, bo, bold, aren't you?" Memphis just grinned at his slurred studder, and took the shirt off the rest of the way on her own. Leaning forward, she grabbed Reno by his ponytail and shoved his face back towards her, releasing his hair only to begin unbottoning his shirt. She removed both the white shirt and the black jacket in one hearty tug with one had on each sleeve, and began fiddling with the belt again.

Reno, his reactions a bit slow and muddled, finally caught on and reached down to fumble about with the buttons on Memphis' lowriders, rolling his eyes to try and look down at it while refusing to break the kiss. Memphis seemed to be the winner in this game of multitasking, and Reno's pants were soon enough beind held up only by his erection. The thought of this made Memphis smile internally, although her lips, teeth, and tongue were much too busy to physically act out her joy.

Reno's attention seemed to flitter about, and halfway through undoing her pants he realized that her bare breasts were pressed against his chest. Reaching down, he moved away slightly to fit his hands between them and began to massage them. Memphis took this as an opportunity to get her pants of slightly quicker and undid her zipper, tugging her panties down along with the tight-fitting jeans and kicking them off along with her shoes. As Reno himself slid out of his shoes and stepped out of his pants (and socks), he seemed to have a realization that they were both nude. Due to differences in height, his mahood was pressed against her stomach, and he took and opporunity to slip a hand from her bosom and run it down her side, as it to make sure it was true. Finding no clothing in the way, he stroked her behind gently before suddenly moving his hand forward and between her legs. The sharp intake of breath from Memphis only caused him to smirk through their kiss, and he turned them so her back was to the bed.

Feeling the edge of the large bed at the back of her knees, Memphis simply dropped backwards, ending the kiss suddenly and staring up at Reno with her best "here kitty" look. His drunken smirk was oddly endearing, and the seductive-yet-tipsy quirk of her eyebrows egged him on into crawling onto the bed over her. His penis hung over her teasingly, but instead of cutting to the chase, Reno drew his head tauntingly across her stomach before resting back on his knees, reaching down to stroke at the outer edges of her womanhood. Getting daring, he ventured deeper, plucking experimentally at her clitoris and savoring the way her body tensed and released with the sudden wave of pleasure. His wicked, wild grin never ceased as his penis throbbed with the pleasure of the scene, and he was torn between plunging his fingers into her and cutting to the chase. Deciding he'd draw this out as long as possible, he calmed his inner-beast enough to control his hand, ignoring manners for a moment to thrust two fingers deep and to begin girating them, getting a feel for her inside. He found he wouldn't have needed to stretch her out with one; she'd been around the block a time or two, it seemed.

Memphis bit her lip and let out a few cute, squeaky moans, her breathing growing shallow and quicker. She had one hand firmly gripping her own long, dark hair, the other entined in a twist of sheet. Her eyes were clamped shut, tight, and she tensed and released with the beat of his hand, which was now moving rapidly between her thighs. This was hardly enough, though. Releasing the sheets, she suddenly shot her eyes open to look at him hard before reaching up to grab the thick, curly red hairs at the base of his penis. Gently, she tugged him towards her, and, even as preoccupied as he was, Reno got the point. Repositioning to stradle her, he lingered on his hands and knees for a second before his knees slid out from under him and he practically fell on top of her, penetrating her forcefully. Memphis hardly seemed to might, though; she let out a small cry of pleasure at the sudden pressure inside...but it was also a cry of relief. She'd finally be getting some real fun.

Reno began thrusting easily at first, although Memphis' experienced body hardly offered much in the way of resistence. She artfully arched her back, exposing areas of her inner-anatomy that could not be fully reached without a little help. As Reno became more intense, the pair of them seemed to move further up on the bed, until Reno's arms were braced against the wall at the head of the bed. Memphis' moans became more pronounced, loudening into excited groans, even grunts. Reno's breathing became much quicker, as well, and his own little pleasure-sounds mingled with Memphis' to create an animalistic mixture of lusty and driven noises. It only spurred him on, driving him to new levels. She knew all the right ways to move underneath him, popping her hips at a certain time or cocking a hip so that he brushed a new inner-surface. Even the experienced hookers he'd hired once or twice in the past didn't have this sort of experience.

There's no saying how long they had been at it, although it had to have been a while. Even through drunken stupor, Reno had to note that she kept him going longer than any girl had before. He didn't stop to think of the neighbors, and if they'd be waking them, or that he had to be at work in the morning...this was worth it. The volume of their cries together only increased as they neared climaxing, and it was almost simultaneous; her noises were a mixture of her rasping, tired breathing and a constant grunt of uncontrolled pleasure, his noises deeper, although equally quick-paced and intense. She felt him errupt inside of her, a sudden hot sensation deep inside that left her feeling completed in this act. Reno eased himself down on top of her, although he remained there, on top of her, inside of her, for a few moments to catch his breath. Withdrawing and rolling off of her, he relaxed next to her on the huge bed as his breath began to regulate.

"That was...great," he said sleepily, his eyes already closed, his mind already shutting down. Memphis just smiled a quiet smile of satisfaction. She'd be gone long before he woke, and she couldn't help but feel amusement at the thought of his waking to find her missing.

The next morning, Reno awoke to the angry ringing of his cell phone, still in his pocket, in his pants, on the floor where he'd left them the night before. Cursing, disoriented, and for a moment forgetting the night's happenings, he tipped over the edge of the bed and landed with an _oomf_ on the floor. Reaching over, he fumbled for the phone and finally found it, answering as quickly as he could. "What?"

"Reno? Rude. Got a new target for you to bring it, 'nother Ancient." Reno rolled his eyes as the short-winded way Rude had to say everything and said, "You know the works, Rude...gimme a name, basic description, where I can find 'em." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand, cursing his hangover headache and that fact that he was on his stomach on the bedroom floor in his birthday suit.

"Female...age is early- to mid-twenties. Her common name is Memphis, 'though she might have aliases. Black hair, blue eyes. Her profile pic looks like a vix to me, Reno." Reno's Mako-charged eyes shot wide open and he suddenly flipped the phone shut, dizzily surging to his feet and wheeling to face the bed. Where hours ago, a gorgeous, black-haired woman had been sleeping were only rumpled sheets and a dried stain from their combined bodily fluids. Reno cursed angrily, running to his dresser to dig out clothes for the day. Hurriedly, he pulled them on in the same disorderly fashion he wore them every day, grabbed his belt and holster from the pants Memphis had removed from him the night before and rushed out the apartment door, already knowing that the girl would be long gone.

Thus ended the courtship and fornication of Reno and Memphis, and began a long, winding road of rivalry.

**Author's Note: Haha...what do you guys think? I've never actually published lemons before lol. A friend of mine and I used to RP Reno and Memphis all the time, although they never actually got to a bedroom...it was mostly them partying together and passing out in some back alley only to have Memphis slip away and Elena or Rude find Reno at a later time...oO Ya think I got most of Reno's personality right?**


End file.
